


Yeah, better than me

by Mia_Lector_Leremiaawan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Bloodplay, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Not an a/b/o, alpha!sesshoumaru, vampire!Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Lector_Leremiaawan/pseuds/Mia_Lector_Leremiaawan
Summary: Kagome grins around a mouth filled will demon blood. Did they really think she would die so easily? Pathetic. Vampire!Kagome Badass!Kagome





	1. One

READ ME DIPSHIT!

Hey, so I was gunna rewrite this, but instead I figured I could just make it not shitty. So... there's going to be randomly shitty parts intertwined with good not so shitty parts. You want the actual good shit, its like... Chapter 5ish? but you need the rest of this shitty story to make sense of it. I don't know. It's your choice.

P.S. You're not a dipshit. Probably... eh, you'd know. Maybe. Probably not. Never mind.

 

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**Hey, I don't fucking own anything but my alterations to the plot. I don't get shit outta this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Cause and Effect**

Kagome set her mouth grim and pivoted. Flickering in speedy movements brought her to him faster then the eye could catch. Fast and brutal was returned in quick succession. A grunt and a growl had her heart stuttering before his claw grabbed her hair and flung her to the ground. Kicking out her foot, she caught the side of his knee and while his joint buckled, wrapped her leg around his wait. Momentum of his fall brought her up, straddling his waist and she slammed her fists heavily into his forearms.

Large hands captured her wrists and pinned them to her sides. She growled in frustration as his perfect face came into view. Flinging her head forward brought a satisfyingly loud crunch and blood from his cheek bone. He let out a growl and snapped his teeth in her face. She grinned, dipped her head toward him and licked. He resisted the urge to pin her down and rake her body with his claws while his beast took her. The blood that had trailed from his cheek glistened from her tongue and that's when he smelled it. Arousal. Heavy in his senses and making his beast come dangerously close to the surface. "This is a dangerous game you play."

Confused yet? Let's rewind, shall we? Let us go back to the beginning. Her becoming.

**8 STANDARD MONTHS BEFORE**

The black haired woman felt her heart sink as the man she was ever-trusting broke his promise to her. Again. That ridiculous age old story hat has you glaring at the screen and clenching your teeth. Kagome wiped her palms free of dirt and sweat as yet another demon fell to her arrows. Thankfully, during the brief pauses in their journey, Kagome did the smart thing and trained as much as she could. Some days even walking the entire day with a ball of her Miko-energy in her hand. With each day that she could sustain the size without interruption, she increased the volume. It got to the point where Inuyasha kept a large distance from her, the energy not exactly putting him at ease, prickling the back of his neck with danger. Every night, Kagome was stretching and completing at least one hour of moving target practice, curtesy of Shippo.

Ready to give him hell, Kagome put her hands on her hips as Inuyasha came into camp with a pleasant smile on his lips, only to drop them at the sight of Kikyou's work. _How could I be so stupid for so long?_ Her hands coiled into fists at her sides. _How did I let this foul disgusting creature hold my heart for so long?_ Inuyasha walked past her smelling of old dust and lilac. Scoffing at her own behavior, Kagome shook her head. _Why let this get to you? After the mission you are going home anyways. No point in throwing a fit about something that's not going to change any time soon._

"When are you going to start the noodles, Wench?" Inuyasha, poking around her bag and stepping on Shippos tail, did not see as Kagome's body became still. "It's pretty much the only thing you're good for. We haven't found a shard in weeks." Kagome shoulders shook subtly as her fists clenched. Then, as she smiled, even Miroku shuddered at the pure malice it showed. Inuyasha turned his eyes to see Kagome smiling all too sweetly for her to actually be happy. He stopped smiling with a short frown of confusion. "Oi, Wench, what's wrong wi-"

Crack!

Inuyasha stood in shock as Sango silently cheered. _'She hit me._ ' Inuyasha looked back at Kagome to see her still smiling, her face un-bothered as if she hadn't just knocked his ego down a notch or ten. His cheek stung, which was weird considering her weak strength, until he saw a faint glow to her hand.

"Wen-"

"I recommend not speaking for a minimum of three minutes." Kagome's aura showed restraint to those who cared to look. Inuyasha... was not one of those people.

"What's got your panties in a bun-"

"Please stop talking." She interrupted him once again. Miroku was gently maneuvering Shippo from between the two.

"Keh, I don't have to listen to a stupid human Miko."

"Don't you dare!" Now Kagome's smile was gone, and though tears of resentment were in her eyes, none of them fell. Her white school shirt shifted as she rolled her shoulders, the only way she could relieve the physical stress of being pissed at him. Without purifying his ass of course.

"What's your problem?"

Kagome's glare would have sent shivers down even Sango's spine had it been directed at her. "You're my problem!" She snarled as she began to pace.

"You got so-"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Slam!

"What'd you d-" Kagome's balled fist came in contact with his cheek as she turned around.

"SHUTTING UP AND SITTING DOWN Does NOT involve TALKING!" She whipped around to grab her fist and clenched her eyes in pain, still slightly unused to the shock of punching someone, let alone a demon. She stomped a step back before she hit him again, overcoming the pain with anger. "I'm _DONE_! I'm _DONE_ being your mother! FINISHED being the one to come back! I'm through wi- I'm _THROUGH_ with _YOU_! Forgiving you, crying for you, waiting for you, I'm _DONE_! I've had enough of your _BULLSHIT_!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted. "What have I done-"

"I saw you, you prick! Every time you run off to your bitch, we get attacked because you don't bother to check the area first." Kagome spat on the ground at Inuyasha's feet.

"So what? No one has gotten hurt, Sango and Miroku must be enough to protect a weakling like you." Kagome sputtered for a second before Inuyasha stood up and towered above her. "Also Kikyou was always superior to you and you know it. She would have never been as cumbersome as you."

Kagome flipped her hair out of her face as she turned away from him. "Well, I've heard it enough, but hey what can you do when your incarnation gets brought back to fucking life as a moving clay doll, eh?"

Inuyasha wiped a hand down his face. "Will you stop whining, Kikyou doesn't whine nearly as much as you, we-"

"KA-GO-ME! You got it? I swear if you call me 'wench' one more time, I'll _SIT_ you to death!"

Kagome turned away as he plummeted to the ground.

By this time Sango was laughing hysterically when Miroku spoke up. "Now, Lady Kagome, you know that Inuyasha doesn't know how to respect a woman."

Inuyasha spoke from the dirt again to show his ...um.. Brilliance."Keh, I don't know why your getting all worked up for, Bitch. Kikyou wouldn't mind."

Kagome officially saw red. She stepped toward the Monk as her hair shadowed her angry eyes. "Well then TEACH HIM!" She bellowed, "If you can show me that- _THAT THING_ can act like a gentleman, I'll come back, but not a moment before!"

Kagome was taking short, shallow breaths.

"Keh, Kikyou-"

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation.

"News flash jackass, she's _DEAD!_ "

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "Don't talk about Kikyou like that! Plus, the Shikon Jewel will bring her back!"

Kagome's knuckles turned white with the pressure of clenching her fists.

"What makes you think... that I will let you use the Shikon Jewel... to bring some bitch from 50 years ago... back to life, just so you can get a warm fuck instead of a COLD ONE?" Inuyasha eyes widened as Kagome's voice started to reach screeching levels as she shredded his character. "You ignorant, conceded, childish, belittling," Kagome struggled to find a word that suited her anger. It clicked and Kagome smiled. "pathetic excuse of an Alpha, Half-breed-menace!" Kagome shouldered her backpack as she walked into the forest. _Thank you Sesshoumaru!_

Everyone was silent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naraku sat against the wall as the shadows covered the upper left side of his profile. The castle as always, kept the keep dark with it's miasma. "Kagura."

A shift in the shadows. "Yes?"

Naraku looked at Kagura's bowed head as he spoke in his deep hushed tones. "Inuyasha has angered his Miko Kagome, yet again. Go to her, she is weak."

Kagura looked up at Naraku, emotionless but hesitating. "Do you wish for her to die?"

Naraku leaned forward as he reached out to his... daughter. Gentle fingertips cradling her chin. "Take what is mine. I care not what happens to the wielder. Though if she does become a problem again... I'll hold you accountable."

Kagura attempted to avoid flinching away from his touch and let him caress her face. "Yes, sir."

Then she was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

5 Hours later

Kagome jumped out of the well the last time, as tears resurfaced in her eyes. She had gone back to find nothing. Absolutely nothing. She jumped to the other side to find herself surrounded with burnt wood and the smell of decay. It was all gone. Her family, her house, her stuff, all of it. Now just ashes. Kagome ran as fast as she could until she ran into someone else. She caught glimpses of white and black, before her tears blurred the ability to see once again. Her body felt weak and drained, barely able to stand on her own.

"It's okay, I got you." The figure said kindly.

"Thank you." Kagome said faintly before blacking out.

* * *

**Well that's it! I'll have the next one up before... um...yeah...**   
**Reviews are welcome.**   
**:p**


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome becomes

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**Hey, I don't fucking own anything but my alterations to the plot. I don't get shit outta this.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Maker**

"Kagura," Naraku sat exactly where he had before, seemingly unchanged as Kagura stepped toward him. "Why are you back without my property?"

Kagura shifted uneasily on her feet before answering.

"Did you find her?"

"She was gone."

Naraku stared at her. "Any traces?"

Kagura shook her head in a swift motion. "None. Only a complete void of aura."

Naraku's entire body slumped as he sighed. "What kind of void?"

"It was as if something with no aura had been there, but that is not possible."

Naraku sighed again, this one much heavier. "Cease your search."

"Why?"

He closed his eyes. "A Underworlder has taken her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _'Pain_. It's all I can feel. Shooting through my body like ice was running through my veins. It feels like I am dying.' She slowly opened her eyes to greet what awaited her.

Grey walls, red-wood furnishings, crystal chandler hanging high on a tan ceiling, and seemingly porcelain hair accessories sitting upon a vanity.

No windows.

As she tried to sit up the pain shot through her head, and she brought her hands to her head, running her fingers over her face.

Wet and sticky. Her face had something wet and sticky near her mouth. She panicked. Wiping her mouth quickly, she examined her hand in the dim light.

Blood. As she took a deep breath through her nose she felt taste, sensation, and lust rack her body. Her eyes flew wide with a deep gasp.

She heard a charming chuckle before a deep, sexy, and very masculine voice pierced the air of the room.

"Ah, you're awake, finally."

Her eyes shot towards the door where his tall figure stood in the frame. He was clothed in black, except a sapphire amulet around his stark white neck.

She looked at him with something she was sure was akin to fascination.

"Where are we? Why did you take me? I mean not that I'm not thankful, but-"

His charming lips cracked a smile at her.

"Not even a 'good evening' before you begin to question me?"

She gasped as she sat up straighter.

"How long have I been here?"

"Since the sun went down, of course."

She felt confusion fill her mind. "Huh?"

He adopted a seemingly 'duh' kind of expression. "Well yeah, children of the moon, or as many on the surface call us: Underworlders can only come out at night."

She looked at him with blank eyes.

"We are a breed of Demon dedicated to the moon and her glory. She is the mother, the hunter, the navigator to all under her gaze."

' _Moon Demon. Okay. This I can handle. Immortal fiend with a fetish for kidnapping women, no problem._ '

She swore she felt her heart stop before she realized she had a heart beat moving fast enough to power a motor.

"Holy fuck! How the fu-, who the-, what the fu-, holy fuck!" 'I feel like crying. Nothing can compare how I feel, no, wait there was a word. **_Enraged_**.' She glared up at him before she felt a piercing in her bottom lip. As her hand flew to her face the man was there, by her side, asking if he could see.

' _Fuck it, there is not a whole lot I can do right now anyways. I can barely feel my legs._ '

She nodded and he pulled on her bottom lip to see the damage her fangs done when they sprung in her mouth for the first time. She looked down and got caught in his sapphire blue eyes as he let go of her lip.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." He nodded his blond head.

"I am Lord Crunnites of Whalets- or, was. I was ordered to create you as I have not been a father or Creator, until I made you. I am to teach you everything you wish to know. For three weeks you will experience more pain, knowledge, and strength then many of our kind." He gently urged her out of bed as he spoke.

"After those three weeks you are on your own and you will never see me again, even if you want too."

XxXxXxX

The first lesson over all is what it is to be a moon demon a TsukiYoukai. They revere the moon as it is the power that gives them the ability to create and procreate alike. A simple turning can only be done once in a blue moon. Literally. In order for TsukiYoukai to bare children they must procreate on a full moon. After you create a demon, you were to cross the black waters to become an Elder of the Moon. Stand among the stars and guide those who need it.

For those next three weeks Kagome felt as if she was in a trance. Powerless to do not, but listen and obey. Kagome learned many things along the line of fighting, flying, glimmering, seducing humans, and hunting. As the time of his journey grew closer, Kagome began to study the art of running a land of her own. Then, at the end of those three weeks, just as Crinnites promised, he left.

He was gone and had left her with more than she knew.

* * *

**_Crazy twist huh?_ **

**_:D_ **


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome continues to become

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu Yasha.** _

* * *

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**Chapter 3:** **Under the cover of darkness**

**Kagome's (POV)**

I slept within the container Lord Lardin had given me the first night I had been a vampire. My body seemed to know what time of day it was, even though I lost track easily. I remember the first time I had felt its interknit design on my fingertips. Before my first feeding, Lord Lardin explained not to be shocked if I couldn't remember my first feed, yet we were both surprised when we discovered I could.

He would often ask me to tell him of the experience as he could not remember his. So I told in great detail of the first time I felt the warm flush of my victim's cheeks before I bit into them. I told of the feeling of my new fangs first pierce in human flesh. The first time the warm blood had rushed into my mouth, caressed my tongue. I recalled and told of the feeling in my victims fleeting pulse had on me.

But now all that has changed. He was gone. I feel a strange large amount of loss at my maker's departure then I thought I would. I would not let him down, were he to care and stay. I would make him proud. I stand before the same vanity as after I arrived, already a vampire. I traveled my eyes down my body. I have not visually changed except for my eyes which had changed to a vibrant green rather than the red that most vampires would have, this had worried Lord Lardin, but he counted toward the Miko powers. I was impeccably strong, controlled, and, I had learned, very powerful.

I opted to change my clothing colors to Black and Green at Lord Lardin's urging, as they were his colors. I sat down at my, and yes I really do mean MY vanity. Lord Lardin, I had learned was an Underground lord. He was Lord Lardin of the Western Underlands. Was. I found a letter within my coffin yester-night informing me that I was now not only the owner of his castle but also of his land. That's right I am now Lady Kagome of the Western Underlands. Apparently it had been so since he made me, and I have already spoken with the council and was informed that I had already been doing my job before even learning about it.

I stood up and dawned my green and black kimono with my swords. Centering my mind I concentrated on the above ground as I teleported. I new that The sound of my arrival would alert the village as I landed gently beside Kaede's hut just as I had meant too, but as I opened my eyes and was not amused to find a sword and several people glaring at me. Though I was still hidden by the darkness I could see all of the faces in front of me clearly. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, several villagers, and InuYasha with his Bitch.

"InuYasha." My voice was harsh and cold as I watched him breath in, nostrils flaring, trying to catch my scent, and failing.

"How do you know my name?" He yelled at me seemingly wanting to wake the village up. Then he shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll still kill you."

Kaede put her arm out bracing it against his chest as she spoke. "Wait InuYasha." She looked at me as emotion danced clearly in her eyes. "Reveal thy self."

I did not move. I felt a rush of disappointment at the lack of respect we were giving people in the past. Then Miroku stepped in, always the voice of reason.

_Yeah right._

"Perhaps if we ask, rather than demand." He looked at me and I could tell he knew I was female.

_What other reason would he want to see my face?_

He looked back from Kaede to me as he stepped forward. "Will you please allow us to see you in the light ma'am?"

I could feel my smirk as I stepped into the fine light the fire torches were giving off.

_Oh, I have been waiting for this._

* * *

**Deathly, ^_^**

**Reviews welcome.**


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and the little shits

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha._ **

* * *

**Yeah, Better Than Me**

**Chapter 4: The Bloody Truth**

**Kagome's (POV)**

I knew my eyes were glinting in mirth as the villagers drew back from me in fear when I stepped swiftly into the light. As Kikyo drew her bow at me, Inuyasha took this as an opportunity to unsheathe his sword.

"Kikyo, it has been quite awhile." I let the corner of my lip turn up in a mocking smirk. "I'm pleased to see that you have _our_ soul." I leered softly.

I turned my eyes to Inuyasha and lifted an eyebrow, inciting his anger with my mockery. "Tell me," I said softly showing a fang, "does she still feel like potting soil or has she moistened up?"

I watched, completely unsurprised, as she let go of her notched arrow and let it speed toward me. I concentrated on the arrow briefly, causing it to stop in front of me, before looking back at Kikyo. As I relished in the look of shock on her face, her arrow stayed suspended for my perusal. "You are so quick to lose your temper, not very priestess-like is it?" I reached out and picked up the arrow from in front of me as she notched another arrow.

My eyes passed over Miroku, who had wide eyes and his staff pushed out in front of him. My eyes continued on to Sango and stopped. Shippo. Carried in the arms of my former bestfriend, I felt my eyes soften at the sight of him. As I met his shocked eyes I saw his wide green orbs fill with fear. I felt a sudden pang of an emotion that was lost on me, because I knew it was me he was frightened of.

"Shippo sweeting, don't be scared." Was that my voice? My eyes widened at the emotion that was in the tremulous yet soothing voice of a mother. I sounded... I sounded almost normal, almost human, almost motherly. Almost. Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Ka- Kagome?" I took a small step back on reflex when he took one towards me. Kaede stepped towards me as well, peering at me closely before sighing.

"Aye, it is as I feared." I watched as Kikyo turned to stare at Kaede, completely lost.

"Little sister, she is not dead." The old priestess went to speak but Miroku cut her off before she could get a word out edge-wise.

"No, this is not the same Miko. Kagome: she is dead." I looked into his saddened eyes before he fearfully looked away, far too frightened by what I had become to keep eye contact.

"No, she isn't! She's standing right there!" Inuyasha began to yell about not understanding what everyone else seemed to and how they were wrong. Needless to say, I tuned him out.

"Mama?" Everyone paused and it went deafening silent as Shippo's whimper echoed out into the ally, I looked at him in hope, yet fearing he wouldn't understand.

_Will he accept me?_

I watched as he began to struggle and escape from Sango's arms. Looking up at me, slowly he began to walk to me. "Is it really you?"

I heard the question for what it was. _Can I trust you?_ He came to a stop near my feet. Shuffling from foot to foot, he sniffed the air around me. His auburn eyebrows crunched in frustration as only the smell of blood and clothing came to him. I blinked once slowly and he scampered up my body to my throat. He sniffed and I waited, hoping, praying, that he could smell my scent this close to me.

Suddenly he hugged me and I put my arms around him as I felt a warm travel down my face. He could smell me under it all. He accepted me. That emotion was back, yet different. It felt like smelling home cooking for the first time in years. Kaede pushed forward with her bow and arrow. "I knew it! You are an under-walker!"

Shippo did not move from his spot but clung harder as he sensed danger. I observed as Inuyasha scratched his head before sniffing the air. I smirked as his eyes widened in horror and he took a stumbling step back. I lacked the fluids of normal anatomy, taken from the blood of those I fed on lent the moisture I needed. Unsurprising that as I cried, the scent in the air changed. Blood had a tendency to smell different for each species, after all.

"She reeks of human and demon alike. Like their blood, or their flesh." Shippo pulled away and I turned my face away not wanting him to see me like I was. Not wanting his fear. I felt his hand gently turn my head before he looked into my eyes. He reached out a hand and began to wipe away the cooled bloody tears from my face.

"Does this mean you'll be around forever, Mama?"

I smiled tenderly at him and nodded. "Of course darling." As I set him down he took my cold hand in his. I looked down at him. "Go get all of your things, if you want to travel with me."

He let go nodding my head and ran off into the hut.

"So, you're a vampire?" I let a pleased expression settle over my face at Sango's ever-working mind.

"Yes, but I would not try to kill me though. If you would manage to succeed, which you wouldn't, the punishment of the Underworld's Counsel would be much more...painful than just me killing you."

Shippo came out of the hut with a small bag. Picking him up, he spotted a green and black patch on my kimono.

"What does this mean, Mama?"

As he pulled my inner collar into the light to see it better I heard Kaede's sharp intake of breath.

"It means she's a Noble."

I shook my head at her and looked at Shippo as he began to trace the patch with his finger tip. "No, but close. This means I own land to protect."

"What land?" Sango's voice was a welcome and understanding tone.

I smiled proudly. "I am Lady Kagome of the Western Underlands." I reached into my pocket and pulled out an arm band with the symbol woven into the metal and gave it to him. "And you are my prince."

* * *

**Love,**

**Deathly.**

**XD**


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

Hello guys, I realized that it's been 6 years since I have written anything on fanfiction. Much less have I given any attention to my stories already on fanfiction. However with the Newfound time in my life I have decided that I will be taking a leaf out of my book of 6 years ago and writing instead of focusing on the things that I cannot change. Thank you so much for being so very understanding and now that I am 23 hopefully my writing is better anyway haha. I will go ahead and start my new writing career by fixing my current stories and finishing them.

XxXXxxXXXXXXxXXxxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXxXxxX

**Yeah, Better Than Me-Chapter 5: Clashing Lands**

As far as Kagome was concerned Shippo was her son. There was, of course, ways to make him her son in the physical sense as well, but Kagome felt that it would take away from the connection that he had with his parents. Kagome felt robbed herself, because of her own connection with the human world becoming so mangled. It's understandable considering everything that has changed in the past couple of months. Now the reason that Kagome is not to be considered a Noble is due to the Undergrounds reigning government. She is not to be a true Noble, but is in fact just a title holder. Now this is because Nobles are actually the vampires who are born into the Royal household meanwhile, landholders are the ones who are bestowed with the title like she had been.

Kaede felt as if a great power had just brushed past her soul and considered whether or not she was worth the time and effort to consult with. She also understood that with Kagome and her new-found power, there is nothing that they can to stop her from taking Shippo.

"Shippo, come away from her now!" Inuyasha was back to yelling it seems. Kagome took a glance Inuyasha and his pet bitch-perhaps it was the other way around. Sango pressed her lips tight as Kagome tilted her head, her dark raven hair flowing down from her high ponytail, giving her an innocent yet impish look, though once you caught sight of the blood on her face...it kind of ruined the innocent part.

"Little boy, I would stop there before you make an ass out of yourself any further." In his anger Inuyasha brandished his sword at her. Growling and baring his teeth in a snarl while advancing. Kagome looked entirely unimpressed while she readjusted Shippo on her hip. Giving him a bland look of patience, Kagome simply sighed. "The surest sign of a moron is the one who can't keep a hold on their temper. I seriously doubt that I need the courts Council to determine that with you."

As Inuyasha took a determined step forward, Kaede placed her walking stick in front of his chest to cease his movement. Kagome looked at the old woman, and saw understanding in those aged eyes. A slightly muffled sound came from the left, and it proved to be Sango holding in her laughter.

"Kagome-chan you are the only one who would get her heart broken one day, and in the next go missing for months on end. Coming back looking better than ever and kicking ass like you own the place." Kagome's eyes softened at her old friend, and the person she saw as a sister when she was still human. However with the new development Kagome had no hope her friend could look past her learned behavior towards demons. Seeing her long-time friend laugh and treat her much the same as she did before Kagome left was heartwarming. Well as heart warming as a dead body can feel.

"Sango-chan, it is very good to see that you are alive and well. You as well, Miroku-san." Kagome watched as the two figures relaxed their shoulders, and showed physical signs of relief at the sight of her softening eyes. "I did not, however, come to share warm welcomes with old friends. I am merely here for Shippo. However, I do owe a few of you a great deal of debt for taking care of me when I was helpless. Sango-chan, Miroku-san, and Kaede-sama," she looked at each of them in turn. "Should you need any help, anything at all, I may provide in good conscience, please do not hesitate for I am at your disposal. Contacting me however, will not be easy. You will have to go to the Western lands-dig a hole, set an offering, and try to yell my name as loud as you possibly can. I cannot guarantee that it will work the first time but if you continuously do it somebody will listen and retrieve me. Unless of course, I'm above ground. Then I'll probably hear you the first time."

Kagome watched as the three people that she held in esteem nodded with understanding. Kagome could see from the look on Inuyasha face that leaving would not be as simple as walking away. Judging by the dismayed look on the rest of the party, Inuyasha seems to be the only one with reservations other than, of course, Kikyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More is coming. Better be happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's me again. I'm probably going to be updating this story until I finish it so if you're getting annoyed because you decided that you were going to put this on alert. Don't. Shoot. My. Muse. Thank you so much for reading this horrible horrible shit that I write you really make my life better. And don't worry my excessive use of exclamation marks is purely for the yelling and for Inuyasha because he's a fucking moron.

yeah

XxXXxxXXXXXXxXXxxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXxXxxX

**Yeah, Better Than Me-Chapter 6:Noble?**

There was really only one thing that Kagome hated more than InuYasha and his a little clay pot. Most would assume that it was something like strawberries or any number of things that a lot of people didn't like. However surprisingly enough, Kagome didn't hate things as simple as spiders or a certain color, she hated a feeling. Now I know what you're thinking, but Kagome didn't hate love or anything so simple as that. What she hated was in fact the exact opposite. Other than the love that she felt for Shippo, Kagome had trouble feeling much of anything at all. Without thinking of Shippo, there was an empty cavern filled with nothing but echoes of the times before.

Now despite what some people seem to think when you have trouble exposing your emotions, it's not that you can never feel affection or smile at someone an honest and genuine happiness. It's that when you do smile a part of yourself is detached and that smile is just a replica, and muscle memory that you were recalling for the purposes of expressing an emotion you wish you had. Kagome was not particularly angsty in anyway but when confronted with the fact that she could not feel as other humans do or as she once did, she becomes slightly... maudlin.

While training for her new position among the court, Kagome was often confronted with cold and unfeeling supervisors and tutors. Teaching her the way of a vampire was the duty of many as it turned out. While she didn't hate her lessons, she was overwhelmed by the amount of ridicule and standoffish disdain she became subjected to. However about two weeks into her training Kagome took it upon herself to stand up against the bullies that were causing her so many issues in her new life.

The circumstances surrounding what had happened the day that she decided to stand up for herself are still very vague even to those close to her in the court. The common knowledge among the people is that Kagome asked to meet the leader of the small troop that was harassing her. She made herself sound very contrite and self-deprecating. Thinking that this newbie was going to be apologizing to their leader the group agreed to allow her an audience. The last of this rumor stops with Kagome entering a house for 3 hours and being the only one to leave. Instead of finding a large amount of bodies as most would assume, what was found in the house was even more startling. The head of the household was up in the attic scratching along the floor boards with an elongated fingernail writing the words 'Purity is a Broken Ego'.

Now I'm sure those of you who are still reading would like to get back to the story however before we get to that I would like to say one last thing. There is only so much anybody can do when a tall dark and handsome struts up to you demands your attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome, you aren't taking him anywhere!" Inuyasha continued to yell. In any case, for all intents and purposes the Lady of the Western Underlands was no longer listening.

"I am happy to see that some of my companions are doing well. However I will be leaving to patrol my Lands very shortly."

"You're not taking him, I won't let you." This last part came out as a growl in the back of Inuyasha throat. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end as both her and Shippo took in the demons warning. Kagome pushed her hair from her eyes so that she could make complete eye contact with the half-breed in front of her.

"Inuyasha, while I am not dumb enough to tell you what can kill me, I will tell you that there is no way that you will ever be able to take me on and win." Kagome smirked as he became more angry and his muscles bunched up under his red coat. "You would sooner have a chance at winning, then I would have a chance braiding Lord Sessomaru's mane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay... well I'm gunna finish this story. 11-4-2017


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshy is a thing

Heyyyyy so this is a thing, where I'm back doing the thing. You're welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Seshy

Kagome pressed her way forward, ignoring the huffing breaths coming from behind her. Shippo was the only one that seemed truly concerned with the half demon following behind them. Inuyasha seemed incapable of understanding that she was simply faster than him. They had left the village roughly an hour ago, and he seemed to be missing the fact that she was keeping a minimum of thirty feet between them. Every time he went faster, she did as well. He had attempted to draw his sword on her, it didn't work. He seemed to be under the impression that he was either catching up, or was going to wear her down.

"Kagome, he seems really angry." Shippo murmured in her ear. Kagome shifted so she could see the idiot following her. Inuyasha's eyes were beginning to cloud with red on the very edges and Kagome huffed in exasperation. "What can we do?"

"Take a breath." The vampire glanced at her son briefly to confirm his compliance before speeding up much faster than she had been. They were edging toward the Western Lands now. Making it just onto the other side, she set him down and made sure her sigil was visible. She grasped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his crown. "I will be back within the hour. Do not fret, little one."

Shippo opened his eyes to find her gone. The dark of the forest around him, empty and silent.

Kagome shuffled to a stop roughly 100 feet from where she dropped Shippo. Scents in the air indicated Inuyasha was very close to becoming the monster he hated, and was still barreling after her. The sound of his growls echoed throughout the clearing she had chosen for this confrontation.

"Come on out you Mutt. You really want to attempt fighting me, come on out, and try it." Her voice reverberated and clashed with his throaty aggression.

Inuyasha drove head on into the clearing, dust clouding around his feet. "There you are, Bitch! Where's Shippo?!"

Kagome inclined her head in acknowledgement to him before removing the belt and sword from her side. "He is safe from this battle. That is so we can fight, without interruption."

Inuyasha huffed and tensed his claws. "This wont be much of a fight. You're weak and always will be."

Kagome let a small smirk tug at the corner of her mouth as she looked at her old friend. "I have never been weak Half-breed, and I never will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo sat next to the rock Kagome had chosen. There was a beetle demon roaming on the other side, scenting out his location. Shippo would usually just run away, but something in him said that was a bad idea. He made himself peer past the rock in order to see the Beetle Demon, only to find him gone. "There you are, little snack, perfect for something to hold me over." Shippo brought his hands out and yelled as he was picked out from behind.

"Foxfire!"

The beetle demon dropped him down and Shippo ran, serpentine and low to the ground. Keeping his eyes behind him didn't work out as he slammed into something. That something being a someone. That someone was draped head to toe in white. Shippo nearly screamed as he came face to face with Sesshoumaru. Recognition glimmered in his golden eyes briefly before a sneer was directed down at the little demon. "Inuyasha's kit. What are you doing on my lands?"

The Beetle demon approached aggressively, seemingly unaware to the danger, as Shippo back peddled toward him. "I'm not with Inuyasha anymore." Shippo whimpered. The armband glinted in the moonlight and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

The whip wasn't even truly registered as it struck the beetle down. "How did you come about that sigil, kit?"

A large crash was heard from the direction of Kagome and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes are the putrid smell of his half breed brother. Toppling trees and clouds of dust implied he was fighting someone, but he could not smell anyone else on the air. Moving past the terrified kit, Sesshoumaru made his way toward the noise. "S-sir? Lady Kagome is fighting. I don't know that it is safe for you or I to approach."

The tall figure paused briefly before turning to face the fox. "This Sesshoumaru is not concerned about a Miko with no training. She cannot hurt me."

Shippo followed his sure footsteps into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heyyyyy so ywah, its a thing now


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

Yep. The usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru stood stock still as he observed downwind of the battle. This was not the Miko of his past. This raw and vicious creature that dominated his child brother with precision and complete control. A sword, bathed in holy light arced through the air, moving so quickly, so fluidly it looked to bend and clash against Inuyasha's skin. Her sigil was in view and he took a second to calculate the situation before the Miko captured his attention once more, his brother in a one sided battle. The movements were quick and to the untrained eye, looked to be passionate and untrained in their unpredictable patterns. Sesshoumaru saw more than Kagome's actions, he saw her stance, her balance, her countenance, and more to the point-her eyes shining with trapped pleasure and her smile slowly slashing against the skin of her face. Sesshoumaru's beast perked in interest as her scent drifted down to him. Demon and human blood and flesh alike. Bust under it... _what was that?_ The air was thick with Inuyasha's blood and rage, but there, just under all of it, was the scent of a beast. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's rage began to take over his body and mind completely and then noticed the lack of his sword. Kagome sneered as the mutts attempts began to increase in strength and in predictability.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored his bothers deep and calm voice. Kagome spared him a glance before narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha once more. Sesshoumaru was willing to let this continue unhindered as long as it stayed off of his land. She may have the Western Underland protection but she was unannounced and, in greater importance, not in the Western Lands.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" The demons blood froze as his charges voice rang out from across the field. Past Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin stood holding a bushel of herbs and was holding her skirt up, filled with fruits, nuts, and mushrooms. Inuyasha let out a loud growl and Kagome's eyes were trained on the little girl that stood less than 12 feet from the half-demon that was quickly losing control. His claws were bared and bloody. Kagome watched as he drew his hand back, the low growl and glowing aura giving her knowledge of the coming events. She could stop the attack but not the aftermath. The red streaks arced for the little girl and Kagome made a decision. She vaguely heard a loud and commanding voice ring in her ears as she wrapped herself around the small body within the line of the attack.

"INUYASHA." Sesshoumaru allowed his Alpha voice to reign as his brother attacked. Rough and unused as it was, Inuyasha froze in place, though the damage was already done. Sesshoumaru watched dispassionately as his half brother collapsed in an undignified heap. Just past him, the Miko bled from her back and the scent filled the air. His beast was alert and interested now. Kagome's body was still and tense as she cocooned Rin. The little girl was scared but not without reason. Kagome's blood dripped from the wounds and woke the caged monster inside. Bloodloss was one of the few things that can make her lose control. Not in hunger, in survival. **'** ** _Mine. Protect. Vulnerable.'_**

Sesshoumaru approached the being that saved his charge but came to a halting stop as the Miko snapped around, facing him but keeping Rin against her bloody back. A low warning growl raged from her chest, her eyes alight with bloodlust. No longer ' _interested'_ was Sesshoumaru's beast. Ravenous. **_She protected our pup. Is she strong enough?_** _For us? Let's see, shall we?_

"Kit." Shippo jumped at the sound of his name and scooted closer to Kagome. Her eyes flickered down to him before sweeping back up to Sesshoumaru's. "Take Rin into the Western Forrest. She will show you the way to camp." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as her child took tentative steps around his mother. Rin stepped slowly away from Kagome and the growl became louder. Sesshoumaru stepped a single step and let an answering challenge rumble out of his chest. Kagome let the children go as she stood to take on the new threat. Sesshoumaru let his aura release in small tendrils that wrapped the breeze and took the air from Kagome's lungs. "Miko. Do not lose control."

Kagome blinked and a gravelly chuckle cracked from her lips. "I am in control, Lord Sesshoumaru." She looked into his eyes and his beast howled against the restraints, the first time in many years. "Are you?" Kagome's eyes snapped down to Inuyasha's figure and the bloodlust was back. "I am in no condition to deal with the children. Would you please keep Shippo with Rin for the evening, I am afraid to admit feeling a bit..." A sharp breath and a hard blink had Sesshoumaru analyzing the scent as it changed. "Feral."

"The imp will watch over them. We must bandage your wounds." Sesshoumaru took another step forward and was rewarded with a tilted stare. He beast was just beneath the surface. Her breath coming quicker, her eyes large and black in the moonlight. This deadly, beautiful creature was taunting him. His beast snapped one of the chains holding it back.

"I do not lose control. I release it. Unless you are a willing partner, perhaps you will do me this one favor. I doubt you want to witness my reckoning." Kagome gathered her hair from the base around her face and neck before spearing it with thin and smooth stick."You took my entertainment for the night, after all."

Sesshoumaru's beast practically purred at the prospect of sparring with this Miko. The demon splayed his hands at his waist and loosened his swords from his side. "Do not presume to know my thoughts. I am willing to let you tire yourself in battle with me."

A harsh and sudden barking laugh rang out from the woman. "Lord Sesshoumaru, if we fight," She stepped closer and looked at his through her lashes, "we will both come out tired, bloody, and thoroughly sated."

The last part was breathy and low in pitch. Her smile was marked with fangs and malicious intent. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before making a decision. "Do you prefer offence or defense?"

Kagome's smile turned sharp. "Defense." That simple word let him know far too much, and not nearly enough. Desire to be pursued, yet willing to fight him off. His beast huffed in amusement.

Dropping his swords with one hand, he backhanded Kagome lightly (in his case) across the face. Her head jerked to the side and blood dripped down from her lip. The low growl was back, however the pitch gathered latent lust coiled in Sesshoumaru's gut as she grinned around the busted flesh. "Do me a favor still then." A blink had one of Kagome's hands cutting off his air and while the other one tapped his cheek. "Don't hold back." Another blink and she was well out of reach.

The gauntlet was dropped by a giggling, bleeding, and happy Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

prob gunna end up naughty


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

mmmhmmm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Complete silence filled the air around the pair as Kagome's actions gave Sesshoumaru's beast the strength to break another chain. Movements came all at once after that. Kagome blocked efficiently as Sesshoumaru's hits made her feet slide back, her grin splitting her lip further. His moves were fast and brutal. She would bruised come morning and she couldn't wait. She could heal herself, yes, however Kagome had the sneaking suspicion she would be relishing in the pain for days. The onslaught of attacks paused as green acid gathered at his fingertips. Kagome set her mouth grim and pivoted. Flickering in speedy movements brought her to him faster then the eye could catch. Fast and brutal hits were returned in quick succession. A grunt and a growl from the regal creature in front of her had her heart stuttering before his claw grabbed her hair and flung her to the ground. Kicking out her foot, she caught the side of his knee and while his joint buckled, wrapped her leg around his waist. Momentum of his fall brought her up, straddling his waist and she slammed her fists heavily into his forearms.

Large hands captured her wrists and pinned them to her sides. She growled in frustration as his perfect face came into view. Flinging her head forward brought a satisfyingly loud crunch and blood from his cheek bone. He let out a growl and snapped his teeth in her face. She grinned, dipped her head toward him and licked. He resisted the urge to pin her down and rake her body with his claws while his beast took her. The blood that had trailed from his cheek glistened from her tongue and that's when he smelled it. Arousal. Heavy in his senses and making his beast come dangerously close to the surface. "This is a dangerous game you play."

His voice was low and filled her body with kindled embers. Her panting breaths bringing a flush to her lips and cheeks as she lent her head forward again, shadowing her eyes in her lashes. Sesshoumaru was acutely aware of how close their hips were to touching. Sliding this panting and bloody creature down less than a foot would have them pressed together. She eyes flew open and lit with renewed lust. A sharp pain in both of his hands had him snatching them back in pain before she barked a laugh in his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you finally caught on." She got up and out of reach quickly, her hands still glowing pink. "Stop holding back."

Sesshoumaru stood and was nearly snarling in aggression. "You don't want what will happen if I don't." He paused and brought his beast to heel. "I would shatter you."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Wind picked up her scent and carried her lust to him and heavy waves. She opened her eyes and lowered her stance, a warning of either fight or flight. "Like. You. Could."

The tone was mocking and absolutely unacceptable. Openly snarling, he advanced. She bit her lip before spinning on her heel and giving him one last teasing glance before taking off into the forest to the East. His beast stilled against it's chains before huffing and howling in joy. **CHASE HER.**

Kagome cleared trees and panted against the wind, eyes heavy lidded and body thrumming. She could hear his savage growling. This perfect hunter was coming for her, and Kagome was very tempted to let him catch her. However, No. He needed to earn his meal. _He may catch me, but can he subdue me?_ **Can't wait for him to try.**

Just as this thought finished, Kagome was slammed from the side and pinned to the tree. Hard and hot was the body that pressed her flesh into the rough bark. Kagome lashed out with her elbow, catching him in the side. He grunted and trapped her completely. "Stop fighting before I hurt you." Resting his check against hers as he spoke left a pleasant vibration in her jaw. "You should fear Miko."

Kagome snapped at him and sunk her teeth into his lower jaw, just beneath the chin. Trailing her mouth against his skin before she reached lips, she lapped at his mouth gently and looked him dead in the eye. "The only one scared here," a thin blade lodged itself into his shoulder as she growled in his face, "is you."

Sesshoumaru grunted before growled loudly as she pressed her side into his body. The pain was barely anything more than a pinch, but the beast inside howled at the drawn blood. "You test my restraint woman."

Throwing her head back against the tree in desperate exasperation, she huffed. "How can I make this clearer?" She shifted her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. A sharp inhale and Kagome gripped his hair at the base of his skull. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I want you. I want you to break me." She adulated her hips against him and licked a swath up him throat before stopping by his ear. "I want to see you lose control." Sharp claws gripped at her thighs and a fleeting pressure of his hips told Kagome it wouldn't take much more to make him lose it. "I want to feel you rip me apart and put me back together. I want you to fill me, fuck me, tear me apart, bruise me, and consume me." She was openly whimpering into his ear and rubbing herself against him, smearing sweat and blood between their bodies. "Sesshoumaru, hurt me. Shatter me."

Her lips and body stilled. She leaned back to look at his eyes, consumed in lust as she expected. "Or leave, so I can find someone who will."

Sesshoumaru could hear the barrier that held his beast crumble. The echoes of his restraint snapping sounded like the taste of Kagome's bloody lips as his claws shredded her clothing. She keened under him, her own teeth and claws drawing blood and lust from his flesh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kayeah


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood play warning

mmmkyeahthisisathingnow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo watched as Rin created a flower wreath for his head. The growls, howls and distant crashes had his jumping and worried. "Stop worring so much Shippo-chan. Lord Sesshoumaru wont hurt Lady Kagome."

"How can you be so sure?" She shrugged and picked more flowers from her pile on the ground.

"He doesn't hurt girls." Shippo looked at her doubtfully. She huffed out a breath. "Not ones that save me anyways." Another crash sounded out, though it was much farther away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was done. Thoroughly and completely done. Her body was ravaged. Scrapes and gashes ran down her sides and back. Blood stuck to her body like glue and sweat make her slick. The hand gripping her hair tightened and she gasped. Flinging a hand against Sesshoumaru's face snapped his head to the side with a grunt. She giggled as his hips dug into her further and his other clawed fingers drug themselves up her inner thigh, leaving pinpricked lines behind.

"Come on," She tightened her legs around him, trapping his hand to her core, "give me what I want, before I take it."

He stilled his hand and looked into her eyes, seeking her beast. His was just under this thin veil of control. Hers seemed to be... bored. "If that is your wish."

Readjusting his grip in her hair, Sesshoumaru turned her head and used his forearm to press her face into the bark of the tree. She huffed a laugh before closing her eyes in pleasure. The hand trapped between them delved into her folds, her meager clothing already shredded. A hot tongue trailed up her throat and she let out a warning growl. Sesshoumaru gave a harsh answering growl and he pressed her face down harder, if only briefly. A sharp bite to his arm had him drawing back as blood dripped down his arm. She turned her head and sunk her sharp teeth into his chest. He could see her restraint. _What does she hold back?_ **Her hunger.**

"Do not tease with your teeth woman." He brought her head back down to his chest until he could feel her breath. "Take what you desire."

Kagome shied from the wound to look at his eyes. Fire and something that made her breath halt. Honesty. Blunt desire and clean honesty. He was granting her permission to feed. On royal blood. On his blood. Kagome shuddered, closed her eyes, and bucked against the unmoving hand at her core. Her beast was ready to let loose. Was ready to feed on this beautiful male. Perhaps more than he bargained for. "You might need to stop me from taking more than blood."

Her voice was husky and low, her lips already trailing the wound. The hot tip of her tongue making his fists clenching and his fingers gently curl into her. "Take what you wish, I will heal."

Another shudder and Sesshoumaru felt himself hardening further as her heat produced more slick honey. She keened and unashamedly moaned into his flesh. The sharp pain in his chest quickly turned to pleasure. She was riding his hand, mouth latched to his skin, hands gripping, grasping. Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and let out a low moan. Each draw into her throat had liquid lust drenching him, infusing him. He became aware of her hands, light and dangerous, trailing the edge of his answering heat.

Her clever fingers slipped into his clothing just as she moved her mouth onto a new piece of his blood soaked chest. Just as she wrapped her hand around his member, her teeth sunk in, and tore for the first time. Sesshoumaru panted and shoved his nose into her hair, taking in her scent as he pressed his hips further into her hand.

He faintly registered her low moan before hearing her swallow. "You taste... divine."

Lust was coursing through them as blood and sweat. She tightened her grip before slowly removing his hand from her center by sliding down his body, onto her knees. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see this dark and vicious creature on her knees before him. Her intent was clear, and though she had literally just swallowed a piece of his living flesh, he could not find a reason to stop her. This hunger was one of addictive potency.

The heat encompassed his flesh with wet fever and Sesshoumaru found himself close to release mush faster than was normal. Faint heat was pressing into his core, sharp and nearly painful. He cast a glance down to the creature taking him into her mouth with teasing slowness. A tinted ping finger was trailing under his length. Sesshoumaru shuddered out a breath as her mischievous eyes found his. _She is using miko powers_... on that part of him. Sesshoumaru was sure he had never been harder in his life. Her other hand trailed into her own clothing, and the scent of her heat infused the air again in a wet flush. The pink lit fingers wrapped around his base as she sucked and licked at his heated flesh. He grunted as her wicked teeth found his inner thigh, sucking the sweet red from him. "Miko."

Kagome smirked against his skin as she rode her fingers. His voice was a low warning. She pushed her knee into his calf, forcing his stance wider, and latched her mouth just under his sack. With her teeth barely grazing, but her tongue flicking and massaging against him, it was all he could do to grip her hair and cum with a growling purr. Pulling away, he watched as she continued to ride her fingers, her mouth open and bloody. Her chest, exposed and drenched. Pulling her up, she whined and panted against him. His beast fought against the bars as she sought her release at her own hand. **"S** **top."**

Kagome openly moaned and bucked at his Alpha voice. Sesshoumaru smirked and tilted his head. "Do you like my Alpha, Miko?" She continued to grasp at him, panting in lust. He removed her hand forcefully and replaced it with is own. Long fingers pressing into her heat much farther than she could reach. **"Answer me."**

Kagome gasped and tightened around his fingers with a flush of heat. "Yes!"

Sesshoumaru purred in pleasure before gripping her throat and pressing her into the tree, fingers working her roughly. She was close, so very close. "I think you could find release in just my voice, **couldn't you**?" She nodded as best she could and he trailed his fingers from her neck to her mouth. She took two between her lips, teeth nicking his skin. "I want to feel this creature cum into my hand. I crave bringing you to your peak, just from my fingers." He brought his face to hers and looked into her eyes before licking her face. She moaned in a high pitch at the blatant dominance as he curled his fingers. " **Cum Miko**."

Kagome screamed around his fingers as she came. The sight of her open, bloody, wet mouth around one hand, and the feeling of her tightening hot folds around the other had Sesshoumaru at near complete hardness once again. She blindly reached down and took him in her hand. He brought his fingers from her center to her mouth, replacing the ones in her mouth. She suckled them clean and while he was distracted, gripped her legs around him and jerked his body into hers. Forced to fill her, Sesshoumaru grunted with a pant as she threw her head back. She rode him against the tree, leaning back into it until he grasped her hips. Lifting her, he pressed into her. Again, harder. Faster. She screamed into one of her hands as he fucked up into her. He saw the hunger return to her eyes. She looked at his wounds and closed her eyes against the want. **"Feed Miko."**

Blindly seeking his chest, Kagome bounced on his cock as she sunk her teeth just above the nipple. The taste flooded her mouth before a searing painful pleasure pierced her neck. Sesshoumaru had latched his teeth into her neck. She released him and silently screamed into the night air as they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fucking bloodplay right? hahaha _fucking_ bloodplay. Ah I'm hiiiighlarious.


	11. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

Epilogue: heh, this shits so done.

Kagome watched idly as Rin dashed back and forth, 14 and still so filled with energy. 8 more years, and she would join Kagome as a Underworlder. Shippo was in the dojo with Sesshoumaru. Their fighting and familiar banter echoing out into the field Kagome sat in. Around her lay scrolls and charters. While in the world above it had been a mere 5 years, in the world below it had been 15. Kagome had become handfasted to Sesshoumaru within 6 months after their first encounter. Kagome was grooming Rin to be apart of the grand court and Sesshoumaru was training Shippo to take the Lordship of the Western Lands.

Rin had been the first to ask the heart breaking question that no one else wanted to confront. "Who will die first, Sesshoumaru-sama or you?"

Kagome had taken a moment to stare at the child in unconcealed disappointment. "Rin, that was incredibly rude. If you are going to ask such a question, you need to make sure that it is your place to ask it. However, I will not only teach you how to ask questions indirectly, but I will answer any you pose correctly. You cannot be so blunt in the world that surrounds you child."

Rin had apologized and eventually was able to ask again. Kagome smiled as her student wedeled her question in harmlessly. "Sesshoumaru will age and die first. I will die soon after."

Sesshoumaru stepped behind her and placed his hand directly above their mating mark. "Why?" Rin's voice was sad and earnest. Kagome looked up at the demon that held her heart. The look of lightly veiled adoration being cast down on her made Kagome smile.

"I will die of a broken heart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kEH YEAH IM DONE WITH THIS BITCHES. WAS FUN, NOW ITS NOT.


End file.
